Armando Salazar
Armando Salazar – hiszpański łowca piratów w okresie Złotej Ery Piractwa, wróg Jacka Sparrowa i główny antagonista w piątej części serii. Kapitan ''Cichej Marii''ang. Silent Mary. Owładnięty żądzą zemsty na Jacku, razem ze swoją załogą usiłują znaleźć Trójząb Posejdona, aby zawładnąć morzami i raz na zawsze zniszczyć wszystkich piratów. Grany przez Javiera Bardema. Historia Początki i polowanie thumb|234px|Salazar triumfuje nad piratamiNiewiele wiadomo o życiorysie Salazara przed jego karierą łowcy piratów. Wiadomo natomiast, że urodził się na terenie hiszpańskim i wstąpił do królewskiej marynarki wojennej. Wytypowano go do roli łowcy piratów, prawdopodobnie wstąpił ochotniczo, gdyż piraci zabili jego ojca i dziadka. Poprzysiągł zabić każdego pirata i raz na zawsze skończyć z tą profesją na wszystkich morzach. Wykazywał się szczególnym okrucieństwem jako kapitan Cichej Marii. Okręty niszczył całkowicie, zostawiał same zgliszcza. Ocalałych nakazywał zabijać bez zastanowienia i litości. Zostawiał zawsze jednego żywego świadka, który mógłby opowiedzieć, co go spotkało. Walka ze Sparrowem Pewnego razu flota piracka postanowiła położyć kres Salazarowi raz na zawsze. Wówczas dołączyła do niej ''Zła Wiedźma''. Salazar zniszczył flotę, ale zobaczył uciekający statek. Nakazał załodze ścigać uciekiniera. W czasie pogoni zginął Morgan, kapitan Złej Wiedźmy, a dowodzenie nad statkiem, wraz z kompasem oraz prawdopodobnie, ośmiotalarówką lorda Trybunału Braci, otrzymał młody Jack Sparrow. Ten zatrwił i wyśmiał Salazara, jaki triumfował. Zaproponował mu kapitulację. Salazar nie wytrzymał drwin pirata i jego zamiarów ucieczki. Ruszył za nim w pogoń. Oba okręty kierowały się w stronę Diabelskiego Trójkątu. Kapitan nakazał bezwzględnie dogonić oraz zniszczyć Wiedźmę i zabić wszystkich piratów, aby był to symbol końca tej profesji. Nagle załoga Wiedźmy zarzuciła liny na skały, wykonując ostry zwrot na cumach tuż przed wpłynięciem do Trójkąta. Zaskoczony Salazar, operując większym statkiem, nie miał czasu na wykonanie takiego manewru i wpłynął do Trójkąta. Proch znajdujący się w luku pod pokładem okrętu eksplodował zabijając wszystkich, a Jack pozostawił tam i okręt, i jego kapitana. To był koniec Salazara. Od tamtego czasu wszyscy wierzyli, że straszliwy Capitan nie żyje. Sparrowa okrzyknięto bohaterem piratów, uznano go za tego, który dokonał niemożliwego. Tak narodziła się legenda o kapitanie Sparrow. Zmartwychwstanie thumb|268px|Mroczne siły wskrzeszają SalazaraJednakże, wbrew przypuszczeniom Jacka i załogi jego jednostki hiszpańscy łowcy nie zginęli. Dzięki mrocznym mocom Trójkąta, Salazar i jego towarzysze zostali wskrzeszeni, stając się zjawami. Wiele lat pozostawali uwięzieni w tej krainie, gdzie słońce nigdy nie świeciło. Salazarem targała furia i żądza zemsty, tylko nienawiść i zemsta trzymały go przy życiu. Jakimś sposobem udało mu się tak zmodyfikować okręt by przednia część jego pojazdu wzbijała się do góry i opadała na jednostkę, która miała nieszczęście znaleźć się na drodze Cichej Marii, co przypominało jakby pożarcie statku przez morskiego potwora. Pewnego dnia w okolicy przepływał brytyjski okręt Monarcha, z Henrym Turnerem na pokładzie. Okręt śladem ściganych piratów wpłynął do Trójkąta. Piraci zginęli, wkrótce Salazar zaatakował również i Brytyjczyków. Uwięziony za kratami młody Turner słyszał atak, a następnie zabijanie przez upiory załogę okrętu. Armando zabił na swojej drodze dwóch żołnierzy, a kapitana zabił gołą dłonią i wrzucił jego ciało w płomienie, jakie ogarnęły wkrótce całą powierzchnię okrętu. Przypadkiem Turner przewrócił wiadro, a słysząc to Salazar zszedł pod pokład. Za nim przyszli Magda, Moss, Lesaro i pozostali żołnierze. Jeden z piratów, siedzący w celi obok trzymał się krat wiedząc najwyraźniej kim był upiór gdy żył. Salazar zauważył coś leżącego u Turnera i wszedł do celi przenikając przez kraty, a przerażony widokiem upiornej załogi chłopak został przez niego zapytany, czy zna Sparrowa, ponieważ Armando zobaczył leżące na podłodze papiery Henry'ego. Odpowiedział, że jedynie z opowieści. Hiszpan kazał w międzyczasie zabić więźnia obok. Ten z kolei natychmiast poprosił Turnera, aby znalazł Jacka tak jak chciał i przekazał mu, że jego stary wróg, kapitan Salazar, pozdrawia go i że kiedyś się wyrwie z więzienia jak tylko porzuci swoją magiczną busolę, a gdy to się stanie śmierć przyjdzie prosto po niego. Przerażony syn Williama i Elizabeth obiecał to zrobić. Salazar postanowił puścić go szalupą, a Monarchę - unicestwić. Ucieczka z Diabelskiego Trójkąta thumb|266px|Salazar po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu widzi słońce po ucieczce z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego.Gdy Jack Sparrow wymienił swoją busolę za butelkę rumu, Diabelski Trójkąt uległ zniszczeniu i Salazar wydostał się z pułapki. Rozpoczął polowanie, niszcząc okręty kapitana Barbossy zostawiając przy tym jednego świadka jego dzieła. Mullroy i Murtogg donieśli o tym kapitanowi Barbossie. Jeden oznajmił że zatopił je niejaki kapitan Salamander, drugi poprawił go mówiąc że Samowar. Hector wkrótce domyślił się o kogo chodzi, wiedział o nim ponieważ znał jego historię triumfów i upadek z rąk Sparrowa. Barbossa, za radą wiedźmy Shansy, postanowił go znaleźć i negocjować, aby ocalić swój flagowy okręt. Kiedy Maria otworzyła swoją paszczękę i wtedy Barbossa nadmienił że wie jaki jest główny zamiar nieumarłego, Armando wstrzymał atak, upiory zeszły na okręt i czekały na rozkazy. Wtedy Salazar ukazał swoje potworne oblicze Hectorowi, który tak naprawdę się go lękał, mimo maski zadowolonego pirata żyjącego wyłącznie ze względu na ich dobroć. Ten zaś usłyszał z ust napotkanego uciekiniera z Trójkąta śmiech z jego własnej wypowiedzi i że jedno stuknięcie rapierem Hiszpana o deski oznacza jednego trupa w załodze Barbossy. Stuknął najpierw raz, potem dwa, a wtedy spytał się wściekły gdzie jest Jack. Na wieść o tym, że wyruszył szukać Trójzębu Posejdona Hiszpan nie uwierzył mu i zamierzał go zabić, ale wtedy kapitan Zemsty zaproponował mu, że go do niego zaprowadzi. Kiedy dobili targu znajomy Sparrowa podziękował mu, ale ten stuknął pięć razy swoim orężem. Nie wiadomo co się stało z okrętem Barbossy, możliwe że zatonął albo że ocalał. Wszyscy z załogi trafili na okręt upiorów, a Hector dostał ster. Miał nakierować okręt do świtu, ale kiedy była jutrzenka Salazar powiedział że czas się skończył. Hector nie zginął ponieważ powiedział że wie jak to jest być oszukanym przez Jacka, na co łowca wściekle odparł że nie wie kim jest, czemu pirat zaprzeczył mówiąc że słyszał historie o El Matador del Mar -'' rzeźniku który "wyśledził i zabił tysiące marynarzy". Armando poprawił go mówiąc że nie marynarzy, a piratów i zaczął opowiadać swoją historię. Kiedy skończył szykował się do zabicia kapitana Barbossy, jednakże wtedy ten zauważył okręt Sparrowa - ''Zdechłą Mewę - w związku z czym dotrzymał słowa. Salazar wyruszył natychmiast za okrętem, żądny zabicia tego człowieka który tak go upokorzył i zniszczył. W poszukiwaniu Trójzębu Posejdona Na Mewie wybuchł bunt, więc Jack, Carina i Henry popłynęli na wyspę szalupą, a Gibbs przejął dowodzenie na okręcie. Salazar jednak nadal ścigał Sparrowa, gdy zobaczył że są blisko lądu wysłał więc trzy nieumarłe rekiny aby zabiły ich. One jednak nie zdołały tego zrobić, więc Armando ruszył razem z całą załogą na osamotnionego Sparrowa, który się zaklinował w łodzi. Użył więc jednego z rekinów dosłownie w ostatniej chwili i dzięki niemu dopłynął do wyspy, zabierając syna Turnerów po drodze. Gdy dotarli na plażę okazało się że na brzegu stała cała załoga Cichej Marii z Salazarem na czele. Jeden z członków jego załogi jednak stanął tam gdzie woda szybko odeszła, więc znalazł się na lądzie i zmienił się na oczach wszystkich w pył. Wszyscy prócz kapitana cofali się do tyłu, aby nie zginąć. Duch przestrzegł go że wkrótce zapłaci za to co zrobił im wszystkim. Carina, widząc że łowcy piratów są duchami co przeczyło jej racjonalistycznemu światopoglądowi spanikowała i uciekła w głąb wyspy. Henry pobiegł za nią, a potem dogonił go Jack. Salazar powiedział że będzie czekał na niego jak zawsze. Wrócił więc na okręt i zabił co najmniej trzech członków załogi Barbossy. Gdy miał zamiar zabić Mullroya jednak Hector złożył propozycję - weźmie Jacka i jego towarzyszy z wyspy pod warunkiem że ten go uwolni. Powołał się na honor, wścieły duch wypomniał mu iż jego pobratymcy nie wiedzą co to słowo w ogóle znaczy. Przekonał go jednak, więc uwolnił jego i wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu towarzyszy. Hector uratował Jacka przed niechcianym ślubem i postanowił przechytrzyć upiory - zamierzać przejąć Czarną Perłę, przywiązać Jacka aby był przynętą na Rzeźnika z Mórz lub też by nie wywołał buntu, ponieważ jednak to na tym okręcie Sparrow niegdyś pokonał Salazara. Henry został kwatermistrzem, a Carina sternikiem. W trakcie konwersacji Barbossa rozpoznał dziennik Galileusza jaki ukradł z okrętu wiele lat temu. Przedstawiła mu się jako Carina Smyth. Podczas rozmowy z Jackiem Hector zagroził mu, ponieważ wiedział kim była jego matka. Kapitan przyznał się druhowi że to jego córka, a Jackowi wsadził chustę w usta, aby nie mógł mówić. [[Plik:Salazar w płomieniach.jpg|252px|thumb|left|Salazar za sterami swojego okrętu po zniszczeniu Essex]]W tym czasie w zasięgu Perły znalazł się Essex. Porucznik Scarfield bowiem dostał rozkaz odnalezienia Trójzębu. Imperium bowiem planowało go wykorzystać do panowania na wszystkim morzach. Jednak wtedy Cicha Maria wykorzystała swoją moc otwierana luku niczym paszczęki wielkiego potwora i zniszczyła pojazd. Salazar przybył żądny zemsty na Sparrowie, dosłownie wychodząc z płomieni. Upiory zeszły na pokład Czarnej Perły i rozpoczęła się walka. Salazar spytał Murtogga gdzie jest kapitan, a kiedy ten mu pokazał ruszył żądny zabicia winnego śmierci jego oraz załogi jego okrętu. Turner uwolnił go jednak i Jack uciekł na działa. Armando podążył za nim. Rozpoczęła się długa walka w trakcie której gdy Sparrow stał na dziale Marii ożyła figura dziobowa i ruszyła by go zabić. Jeden z działowych przygotowywał się by otworzyć ogień w stronę okrętu Barbossy i Sparrowa, jednak ten drugi złapał linę, pociągnął ją do siebie i skierował armatę w górę niszcząc figurę. Ta jednakże odrodziła się, ale wkrótce potem pirat i łowca znaleźli się na podpokładzie. Walczyli dopóki ten drugi nie wytrącił szpady z rąk rywala. Już miał go zabić ale Sparrow zauważył wyspę. Przerażony spojrzał za siebie, okazało się że to była prawda. Jack zniknął z oczu nieumarłego, więc ten ruszył do Cariny. Chciał aby okręt popłynął na otwarte wody, nie zdołał jednak tego zrobić. Porwał więc Henry'ego i w ostatniej chwili znalazł się na swojej jednostce. Dwóch załogantów nie miało tyle szczęścia - zmienili się w pył gdy tylko przekroczyli linię brzegową. Powrót do człowieczeństwa i śmierć Salazar wstąpił w ciało Henry'ego, dzięki czemu mógł oszukać klątwę. W międzyczasie Carina, przy pomocy rubinu uruchomiła swego rodzaju zamek otwierając drogę do Grobowca Posejdona. Kiedy tylko szli przed siebie Salazar w ciele młodego Turnera zaatakował Jacka i rzucił córkę Barbossy obok. Załoga Cichej Marii zeszła na dno tymczasem, aby w razie konieczności dobić Sparrowa. Capitan zdobył po odrzuceniu swojego wroga za wielki głaz podmorski Trójząb, a wtedy opuścił ciało Henry'ego i ukazał wszystkim że stoi na lądzie i nic mu nie jest. Wziął artefakt i zaczął rzucać Jacka o głębiny i na dno Grobowca. Kiedy wzięli go by zabić ludzie Salazara zmieniali się natychmiast w popiół. Rozkazał więc zostać a sam rzucił się na Jacka i wbił mu Trójząb. Ten jednak nic mu nie robił. Wszyscy się połapali że Trójząb, skoro kumuluje klątwy mórz, musi zostać zniszczony. Henry, który się ocknął po chwili wziął swój rapier i rzucił się na Armanda, niszcząc broń na pół. Hiszpan opadł ze wszelkich sił i usiadł na moment na skale. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł było oddychanie. Potem popatrzył na swych towarzyszy, którzy już zaczęli być pełni wody. Spojrzał na swojego zastępcę, porucznika Lesaro, jak ten wyszedł z wody. Po chwili spojrzał na ręce czując ogromny ból - jego rany się zagoiły, skóra z bladej zmieniła się na normalną, włosy zaczęły mu normalnie opadać, twarz połączyła się w całość, a kark wrócił na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć, bowiem wrócili do normalnej postaci. Szybko jednakże odkryli że za wcześnie się radowali. Grobowiec zaczął się zamykać, więc nie było drogi ucieczki. Nagle Barbossa stojąc na kotwicy nadciągnął aby zabrać swoją córkę, syna Turnerów i starego druha. Hiszpanie pogonili za nimi aby się uratować, ale Capitan ruszył ponieważ nadal tliła się w nim żądza zemsty i zabicia Sparrowa. Dorwał się do kotwicy, ale gdy ta opadła kilku załogantów Cichej Marii spadło na ziemię i do ściany wody, ginąc. Ci, co zdołali jeszcze byli z Armandem. Nagle Carina została przez niego złapana i ciągnięta w dół. Hector więc postanowił się poświęcić aby zabić łowcę piratów oraz ratując córkę, jaka odkryła tatuaż na jego prawym przedramieniu identyczny z wizerunkiem. Kapitan nazwał ją "skarbem" w odpowiedzi na pytanie kim ona jest dla niego. Spadł więc prosto na Armanda i wbił mu Miecz Trytona w jego plecy, zabijając go i wszystkich jego pomocników, samemu jednak również tonąc w otchłani oceanu. Charakterystyka Armando Salazar to bezwzględny, zimnokrwisty zabójca. Jest oddany do przesady swej idei zniszczenia piractwa raz na zawsze. To kosztowało go życie. Mimo to był doskonałym strategiem i taktykiem - rozkazał na przykład strzelać poniżej linii zanurzenia, aby proch wybuchał pod pokładem, a okręty szybciej tonęły. Kolejnym dobrym posunięciem było też użycie rekinów aby uniemożliwić im ucieczkę łodzią i ruszyć na Sparrowa samemu aby nie mógł uciec przed nim samym jeśli ucieknie przed jego stworzeniami. Jako człowiek Armando był bezwzględnym, cynicznym człowiekiem którego specjalnością było zabijanie ludzi oskarżonych o piractwo. Każdego kto przeżył atak nakazywał dobijać. Nie wiadomo czy sam nie atakował również kaprów i statków handlowych, ale mówi się, iż Salazar zamordował dziesiątki tysięcy marynarzy, których uważał za piratów lub współpracujących z nimi. Taki los między innymi spotkał po jego przemianie właśnie brytyjskiego Monarchę. Zawiść i żądza zemsty jakie wynikły przez stratę ojca i dziadka z rąk piratów zrodził w nim najgorsze możliwe cechy. Można kwestionować nawet jego człowieczeństwo bazując na wspomnieniach jego i Jacka. Jako nieumarły Salazar stał się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględny i niebezpieczny. Nie mając już nic do stracenia postanowił zrobić wszystko, aby jego misja skończyła się większym sukcesem. Nie zważał na stratę członków załogi, śmierć niewinnych osób, mimo to jednak pertraktował z Hectorem Barbossą. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał go oszukać, zostawiając go w roli jedynego świadka zdarzenia a załogę zabić zaś Zemstę Królowej Anny - zatopić. Determinacja, żądza zemsty oraz gniew stały się tak silne, że nie jest już tym Armandem Salazarem, z jakim Sparrow walczył przed wieloma laty. Ciekawostki *Salazar jest drugim Hiszpanem będącym antagonistą, ale też pierwszym nazwanym z tej narodowości. Jest też pierwszym nieangielskim i hiszpańskim głównym antagonistą w całej serii. *Barbossa twierdzi, iż jest on owiany złą sławą ze względu na zabicie niezliczonej ilości marynarzy. On sam odpiera ten zarzut mówiąc, że zabici nie byli marynarzami, lecz piratami. *Zawsze pozostawiał jednego przy życiu, aby mógł opowiedzieć o nim innym ludziom. *Jego hiszpański przydomek - El Matador del Mar - oznacza Rzeźnika z Mórz. *Pierwotnie zamiast Salazara miał wystąpić John Brand, nieumarły łowca piratów jaki chciał dopaść kapitana Sparrowa za śmierć swojego brata, Erica. Miał go grać Christoph Waltz. Jednakże kiedy wytypowano Bardema do roli głównego antagonisty wtedy zmieniono nazwę postaci aby brzmiało bardziej śródziemnomorsko ze względu na to że aktor jest Hiszpanem. *Zgodnie ze słowami Geoffreya Rusha Salazar i Cicha Maria byli uwięzieni w Trójkącie przez około 25 lat. Przyjmując więc że był rok 1755 oznacza to że bitwa pod Trójkątem rozegrała się w 1730. Przypisy en:Armando Salazar ru:Армандо Салазар Kategoria:Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta Salazara Kategoria:Łowcy Piratów Kategoria:Hiszpanie Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Pochaterowie gówni Kategoria:Trybunał Braci Kategoria:Zemsta Salazara